You Do Something To Me
by ask4more
Summary: Susan and Abby share a sweet moment in the oncall room.


TITLE: You Do Something To Me

PAIRING: Susan Lewis/Abby Lockhart

SPOILERS/CONTINUITY: No spoilers at all.

ARCHIVE: Yes, but ask first.

FEEDBACK: Obviously! Tell me what you thought about it, you just need to click on the lil' review button ;)

SUMMARY: Susan and Abby share a sweet moment in the on-call room.

DISCLAIMERS: ER is the intellectual property of Constant C Productions, Amblin Entertainment, and Warner Brothers Television.

No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wrote this in like, 20 minutes, so don't expect something too grand ;) It's just a silly, fluffy stand-alone fic for all the Suby lovers out there!

Observe Doctor Susan Lewis entering the hospital's premises, shaking her blonde locks out of her beanie hat, brushing away snowflakes from her shoulders. With a warm smile on her face, a Starbucks paper bag in her arms, you'd think she was just a dedicated doctor, excited about the shift ahead of her where she'll surely save some lives.

"Good morning, Jerry!", she greeted the sturdy desk-clerk, checked the names on the white board and made her way down the hall, pushed a door open, not without first noticing a yellow post-it that spelled bluntly "Do not disturb!".

Susan's hand searched blindly for the switch. She stood at the corner of the room, took a deep breath in and mentally scolded herself "_Stop being nervous!_".

She approached the gurney, chuckling at the body retreating under the crumpled up lab coat, trying desperately to avoid the aggressiveness of the bright lights. Susan softly stroked a small shoulder "Hey…" and couldn't avoid cracking a smile when she noticed small brown eyes looking back at her.

Abby smiled back, rubbing her eyes lazily. Susan thought she looked adorable, like a little kid who wanted to skip school… She asked "Rough night, huh?".

"Yeah, but I managed to sleep for… 2 hours", Abby mumbled, narrowing her eyes at her watch.

They stood there smiling silently at each other, until Susan waved her paper bag "I brought you breakfast… Coffee and donut…", she smiled goofily, hoping that Abby wouldn't find it too lame.

Instead she received a surprised smile from her colleague "Oh, thank you! I'm hungry".

Abby sipped at her coffee, happy to realize that Susan remembered how she took it. Then she found herself noticing Susan's rosy cheeks and she felt her brain freezing when the doctor caught her staring.

"Huh, how was your date last night?", she asked suddenly, hoping to shake off her own weird daydreaming.

Susan did this little cute grimace "Oh, don't even remember me that… He was so dull! Worst than the last one…", she whined, throwing away her cup.

Abby, still perched on the gurney, smiled in sympathy. Or at least that's why she thought she was smiling.

She sighed "Well, thank you for breakfast, I should go home before it starts snowing again…", she almost whispered, looking at the window.

Susan nodded "Yeah, and my shift started 10 minutes ago, so…".

They both stood for a moment just nodding their heads and smiling awkwardly, until Abby hopped down the gurney and the resulting breeze blew locks of hair across Susan's face.

The blonde closed her eyes, Abby's hair tickled her skin. When she lifted her hand to brush them away, she found Abby's hand resting on her cheek.

She opened her eyes and didn't dare to move, scared that Abby would remove her warm palm from her face…

Abby tried hard to raise her eyes from Susan's mouth. Then, she mentally smiled at the memory of what Randi had told her earlier. The desk clerk girl had been nagging everyone, reading out their signs, when she got to Abby, after somehow finding hers, she chirped "Alright… So it says you have to be _bolder_!".

And so Abby gulped down all her nerves and her other hand went up behind Susan's neck. Susan's skin felt warm under her cold, anxious fingertips. Abby decided she liked that. She also decided she liked watching Susan's chest undulating in short breaths.

Susan finally plucked up the courage and looked back into those deep brown eyes that were on her like spotlights. She felt panic overtaking her but refused to let herself chicken out. So she leant forward.

Two set of lips brushed softly and smoothly against each other. Susan was startled by how perfectly their mouths fitted, how silky Abby's lips were… She encircled the smaller woman in her arms and let her tongue part those velvety lips.

Abby felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, little tremors everywhere down her body and had to fight hard against her own urges. She pulled back slowly as Susan still had her lower lip entrapped between her teeth...

They looked at each other, shadows of complicity in their eyes.

Susan smiled as she tucked a strand of Abby's long hair behind her ear. Abby instinctively leant into her palm and spoke up "Huh… Do you wanna do something later? If you're not too tired, I mean…", she stammered.

"Yes, I won't", Susan shook her head. Then she stopped and smiled a little "I mean, I won't be too tired…". And she felt like a dorky teenager again.

Observe Doctor Susan Lewis as she exits the on-call room. With her crisp and immaculately white lab coat, an emerald shirt that suits perfectly her eyes, the snaky stethoscope resting around her neck, she's the image of proper professionalism. Watch her as she walks down the hall, a glowing smile on her face as she greets her colleagues around the nurses' station.

You'd think she was just a dedicated doctor, excited about the shift ahead of her where she'll surely save some lives.

But she's not. She's just a girl eager about a date.


End file.
